The invention relates generally to turbomachines and, more particularly, to modulating gas or steam flow for improved part load performance.
During part load operation, gas and steam turbine rear stages operate under severe off-design conditions due to reduced flow and pressure ratios. The conditions result in efficiency losses.
It would be desirable to modulate turbine flow to stabilize the radial profile and other air flow properties in the turbine rear stages to increase efficiency during part load operation.